Adler (automobile)
Adler was a German automobile and motorcycle manufacturer from 1900 until 1957. Adler is German for eagle. History drove on her journey around the world]] The Adler factory produced bicycles, typewriters, and motorcycles in addition to cars. Before World War I, the company used De Dion two- and four-cylinder engines in cars that ranged from 1032 cc to 9081 cc; beginning in 1902 (the year Edmund Rumpler became technical director),Lyons, Pete. "10 Best Ahead-of-Their-Time Machines", in Car and Driver, 1/88, p.73. they used their own engines as well. These cars, driven by Erwin Kleyer and Otto Kleyer (sons of the company founder Heinrich Kleyer) and by Alfred Theves won many sporting events. In the 1920s, Karl Irion raced many Adlers; popular models of the period included the 2298 cc, 1550 cc, and 4700 cc four-cylinders and the 2580 cc six-cylinders. Many of the Standard models, built between 1927 and 1934, featured Gropius and Neuss coachwork. These had 2916 cc six-cylinder engines and 3887 cc eight-cylinder engines. The Standard was the first European car to use hydraulic brakes, starting in 1926 when they were fitted with an ATE-Lockheed system. 1927 to 1929 Clärenore Stinnes was the first to circumnavigate the world by car, in an Adler Standard 6.Michael Winter, Pferdestärken. Die Lebensliebe der Clärenore Stinnes, 2001 ISBN 3499235366 In December 1930, Adler assigned the German engineer Josef Ganz, who was also editor-in-chief of Motor-Kritik magazine, as a consultant engineer. In the first months of 1931, Ganz constructed a lightweight Volkswagen prototype at Adler with a tubular chassis, a mid-mounted engine, and independent wheel suspension with swing-axles at the rear. After completion in May 1931, Ganz nicknamed his new prototype Maikäfer (May Beetle). After a shift in management at Adler, further development of the Maikäfer was stopped as the company's new technical director Hans Gustav Röhr concentrated on front-wheel driven cars. In the 1930s, the company introduced front-wheel drive Trumpf and Trumpf-Junior models, ranging from 995 cc to 1645cc four-cylinder sv engines. These gained many successes in races, including in the Le Mans race. The 1943 cc Favorit, the 2916 cc six-cylinder Diplomat (featuring 65 hp (48 kW) at 3800 rpm, and the 1910 cc four-cylinder and 2494 cc six-cylinder models (with Ambi-Budd and Karmann bodywork) were all rear-driven; these were built until World War II. The last new car introduced by Adler was the 2,5 Liter of 1937; it had a six-cylinder engine producing 58 hp (43 kW). Thanks to a streamlined body designed by Paul Jaray, this car could run at 125 km/h (78 mph). After World War II, a decision was made to not resume automobile construction. Motorcycle production resumed in 1949 and continued for 8 years, leading to the production of the MB 250S. As part of the Allies war reparations, Adler motorcycle designs had been taken by BSA in Britain and later used by the British company Ariel to produce their 'Arrow' and 'Leader' models. Increasingly, Adler focused on the manufacture of office equipment. The company associated with Triumph to form Trumpf-Adler, and was taken over by Grundig in 1957, then later by Olivetti. Galleries Adler automobiles Image:Adlersinglelandaulete1909.jpg|1909 Adler Image:Adler Junior Type 1E.jpg|Adler Trumpf Junior Image:Adler Trumpf 1.7 Liter Karman 1934.jpg|1934 Adler Trumpf 1.7 Liter Karman from Barcelona Image:Adlerjunior.jpg|1939 Adler Trumpf Junior Image:Adler 2 Liter Cabriolet 1939.jpg|1939 Adler 2 Liter Image:Adler-2-5-liter-cabriolet-1.jpg|Adler 2.5 Liter Cabrio Image:Adler 2,5 Liter Limousine.jpg|Adler 2.5 Liter Image:Adler Diplomat 3 GS mit Holzgasgenerator-hinten rechts.JPG|Adler Diplomat 3 with gas generator Adler motorcycles Image:Adler MB 250 1953.jpg|1953 Adler MB 250 Image:Adler Motorrad.JPG|Adler motorcycle Image:Adler RS 250ccm 1953.JPG|1953 Adler RS 250 See also * List of car brands * List of motorcycle manufacturers References External links * Adler-Motor-Veteranen-Club (club for owners of Adler cars & motorcycles, website in German) * Website for Adler motorcycle enthusiasts in Australia * Website for Adler motorcycle enthusiasts in the UK Category:Adler Category:Vintage vehicles Adler Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies founded in 1900 Category:1957 disestablishments Category:Companies of Germany